


Somewhere in Between

by Tphith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tphith/pseuds/Tphith
Summary: Set after TROS, an examination of what may have happened afterward with Rey and Ben.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Somewhere in Between

She wasn’t sure when it started. It was a presence at the back of her mind when she felt a lump in her throat and pinpricks at her eyes. A feeling. The gentlest touch at her innermost thoughts, chasing away the darkness. A sense that she wasn’t alone. 

Finn and Poe were there, lively as ever, and they were a welcome distraction. But at night, when the rest of the world faded away and there was nothing but the four walls around her—the loneliness returned. And it was in those moments she became most aware of that presence. 

She thought she was losing it when she started to hear the whispers. Feared for a moment that it was Palpatine or some Sith machination come to haunt her but as soon as those thoughts came she felt that touch again. A gentle prod that broke those thoughts. 

“Rey.”

She closed her eyes, felt that lump in her throat rise again. 

More urgent, louder this time. “Rey.”

Something warm brushed her forehead. “I’m right here.” 

She opened her eyes and the dam holding back her tears broke with a choked sob. “Ben!” He looked alarmed at the tears streaming down her face—comically so—and a laugh broke through her sobs as his hands desperately brushed her tears away. 

“I’m here, I’m right here,” and his voice was as deep as she remembered, every ounce as rich and familiar as she’d dreamt it would be. “Shhh shhh shh, I’m sorry.”

“Ben,” she sobbed and when she reached for him her hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt and she sobbed even harder. His arms wrapped around her, tugging her tightly against his chest, his hand pressing her head into his chest as she wept. 

And then—

She pulled back, her eyes going wide. “Ben!” Her hands went from fisting his shirt to pressed flat against his chest. 

“Is that all you can say?” He smiled crookedly, toothy and dimpled and—

“You’re warm!” she laughed as he smoothed away her tears. 

“So are you.”

“I know, but I’m—“ she felt it again, what she’d felt when the side of her face was pressed tightly against his chest. Thump. Thump. A heartbeat. “—alive” she finished. 

He shrugged, smiling that same boyish smile. “No one’s ever really gone.”

“Where are you?” 

She felt it, that fuzzing around the edges, that absence of any sound but him—he wasn’t here, but he was somewhere. Her fingers tightened in his shirt again before she flung herself bodily at him, wrapping him up in her arms and feeling him solid and warm and there. 

“I don’t know,” he said and she felt the rumble in his chest against hers as he spoke. He looked thoughtful. “I think I’d read about something like this, but it was just a theory really—“

“You were dead.”

“Yes.”

“But you’re not now.”

He hesitated. “I don’t think? But it’s strange.” He frowned. “I started... feeling. Sensing. It was just an awareness and then,” he flexed his fingers against her back, “bits and pieces came back, until I could reach you again.”

“Where are you?” she repeated, searching just beyond his face for something, anything, a hint a clue a noise—anything.

“I wish I knew.” 

“I’ll find you.” He smiled down at her and she put her hands on his cheeks. “I swear I will, Ben.”


End file.
